Animus
by stolenstar
Summary: The thoughts of I and VII, as they remain the last ones standing.


Author's Note: My first fan-fiction! R&R, no flamers yah?

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, or any of its characters. (etc.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A n i m u s

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quiet. Dead, cold silence. The sickly pale glow of the waiting moon cast upon the whitewashed walls of the impasse. The lunar heart itself hung in the darkness of the swirling sky, swathed in a cloak of grey clouds, its shadow cast ominously down upon him, very well knowing his fate. He held the moonlight in a gloved palm, each crease of the leather glove softly illuminated by Kingdom Hearts' revealing rays of light. He closed each finger around the light slowly, gently. It was the most precious thing he held. A mournful gaze, laced with threads of iron was directed through the glass, inquiring. The moon taunted him. But he received from it in return. His power, beyond his own imagination. It bequeathed to him strength unknown even to the Superior himself. The rays of light pooled at his feet, causing each second, each minute of his wait to increase in agony. But he could not feel. Then he heard the footsteps.

"Only you could have made it this far in one piece, Roxas."

The words escaped his throat flawlessly, he watched as the enemy skimmed each word with contempt, with hatred. The enemy denied his identity. The foe was nothing more than a pathetic fool, to approach the others without sympathy, to destroy each one of them one by one. He watched as his comrades fell, weak before this boy who now stood before him. Now, he understood. He was the last wall that hindered the boy from reaching the Superior. If he fell, then his dream would fall with him, down to the pit of oblivion, then his pained soul would wander for eternity on the surface of this faceless world. A world that teetered on the edge of nothingness, rejected by light itself. Kingdom Hearts was his light. He would not let one boy take it away from him.

"Different name, same fate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch from my alabaster throne, down at him as he stood before the boy named Sora. The seventh, the last wall that prevented the fool from getting to me and destroying Kingdom Hearts. My Kingdom Hearts. My nonexistant heart cries in bitterness. Does Sora know that we cannot feel? I envy his possession of emotions. I envy that he can feel sorrow, that he can feel pain. For we are nothing without emotion. For even when we are defeated we do not fall, but fade into darkness. Nay, but our souls live on. Forever in shadow, forever in nothingness. We shall never be free from this torment. We shall never be free without Kingdom Hearts. If he fails me, I must remove the boy myself. I will wrench away his heart and soul, just like he attempts to wrench away mine. He will not reach my altar. I wonder, how he and the fools that escort him made it thus far. The other members have failed me, fallen one at a time, like a row of toys.

But toys are useless to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clink of a weapon hitting flesh reverbrated through the empty halls of the impasse, resounding each hollow note that declared the seventh's defeat. The boy held the keyblade tightly, backing away from the man, whose weapon fell to the ground with a crash. He clutched his chest where his heart used to beat, listening to the pounding in his mind, the mind that was now slowly vanishing. He reached out his hand to the moon, falling to his knees, pleading silently as hope started to diminish. A final breath, a final question he needed to ask the moon. The moon that gave him strength, but also lead to his weakness.

"Why..."

The first word of his last sentence escaped him in a pained whisper, his stance faltering as he slumped onto the marbled ground, still attempting to reach out and touch Kingdom Hearts. Now, all their dreams, all his dreams have been shattered. But he had expected it. Their dreams were as but flimsy, as fragile as a thin pane of glass. He should have never listened. The Superior gave them all a sense of faith, now all but gone. In fact, now the Superior himself was the only one who could salvage the remnants of his original plan, which he had listed out with confidence that it would be a definite success. He believed in the Superior. But, he would continue to believe. If Xemnas won victory, they could all return. He addressed the moon one last time.

"Kingdom Hearts..."

His final question.

"Where is...my heart?"

Then it all faded away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could not face this. The seventh one has fallen. I turn away from my window. Now, the boy will pay. My Organization has failed me. I will have Sora's heart, and I will tear it forcefully from his grasp, and destroy it infront of his very eyes, as he watches me with his dying breath. I laugh with mirth as that very thought fills my head. I head towards my Altar of Naught, only to see he now waits for me there. He tries to tell me that Kingdom Hearts is not hate, is not rage. But all he speaks are lies. I do not comprehend his sense of reason, for he has none. He is a schemer, a liar in the midst of my plans. It appears he will stop at nothing, but so will I. We do not feel, but our spirits live on in the darkness after we fall. The light will never save him from his cruel fate, which will be at my hands as I rip the boy's last breath away. I watch again as he steps through the great door which will lead him to me. I think he will come.

I know he will come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He has an indomitable spirit. And so do I.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O w a r i

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Yay! My first fanfic is finally complete. I myself think it's a little too short (Argh I'm such a bad writer) but I want to know what YOU think. So, it's up to you to click that tiny button and review my story. All reviews will be loved. (Remember, flames are not reviews.) Friendly, constructive criticism is welcome, and I will try to improve to the best of my ability on my next story!

Dark Genesis


End file.
